Problem: $ 1^{5} = \; ?$
$= 1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1$ $= 1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1$ $= 1\cdot1\cdot 1$ $= 1\cdot1$ $= 1$